Carbon black is generally used as a support of a fuel cell catalyst. However, when carbon black is used as a support, there occurs a problem with the durability due to the corrosion of carbon.
In order to alleviate the problem, studies on carbon nanotube (CNT), carbon nanofiber (CNF), carbon nanocage (CNC), and the like, which are crystalline carbon forms having a high corrosion resistance, have been actively conducted. However, these crystalline carbon forms have a problem in that these carbon forms are not dispersed well in a polar solvent due to the strong surface water repellency thereof. For this reason, there is a problem in that platinum is agglomerated without being uniformly dispersed in the process of loading platinum into a carbon support.